New Years Fun
by NintendoGal55
Summary: New Years Eve fun! A random one-shot on New Years Eve. SasuNaru!


New Year's Eve Fun

Naruto Uzumaki stared longingly at his crush, Sasuke Uchiha as he sat by the window drinking some punch and just staring out the window. Glancing at the clock, Naruto saw it was 11:15. Not quite New Years yet.

He sighed heavily and got up to go get more punch. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he really wanted to be Sasuke's New Years kiss. But no way would Sasuke ever go for it.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura Haruno, who had organized the party and invited practically everyone they knew from school, came over to him. "Did you get Sasuke's attention yet?"

"Shh!!" Naruto hissed, praying the Uchiha hadn't heard. "No, I did not! No way Sasuke would want to kiss me!"

"Nonsense! Who wouldn't?" Sakura scoffed. "Look, just go for it! If he was truly a good friend, he'd understand your feelings."

"But what if he doesn't like me back??"

"I'm sure he does, relax and just go for it!" Sakura patted him on the back. "Go get 'em, tiger!" Then she went to rejoin Ino at the card table.

Naruto sighed. Sakura was right after all, but it just wasn't that easy!

Thinking fast, he went to the bathroom, shut the door, whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Came the ever-familiar Irish accent. There was music and laughing in the background. She was at another party with a group of friends from another school.

"Teah-nee-chan? It's Naruto! I need your help!" Naruto whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Never mind! I'm in a bathroom and I need your help!"

"Okay!" He could hear her walking away and going to a quieter spot. "What's the problem? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! It's just...I really want Sasuke to be my New Year's kiss! I know he's my best friend and all, but since you're his cousin and you live with him, I figured maybe you'd know if he'd go for it or not."

"Well..." She paused for a moment to think about it. "I don't see why he wouldn't. He's bisexual and everything, you're his best friend and-"

"Wait. Did you just say that Sasuke is I_bisexual_/I?!" Wow. Even he didn't know that!

"You didn't know? He never told you?"

"Nah, it never really came up in a conversation or anything. He always mentioned he liked someone but would never say who."

"Ohh, right. Yeah, he'd say the same to me and Itachi all the time. I've always been curious. Anyway, I really don't see why he wouldn't kiss you. I think even he wouldn't care to give up his New Years kiss for his best friend. Remember back in 7th grade and you two kissed?"

Naruto blushed, remembering that accident. He'd been standing over Sasuke's desk, when someone who sat in the desk in front of him accidentally hit Naruto on the back, causing him to fall forward...with his lips on Sasuke's. He never forgot the Uchiha's beautifully soft and moist lips even to this day.

"Yeah, I remember all right. I think about it all the time." Naruto admitted.

"I figured as much." The female Uchiha giggled on the other line. "So, I guess what I'm saying is, just go for it, even if you have to ask him straight out."

"Well...okay, I guess you're right. Sakura said the same thing."

"There you go. For once she and I are on the same wavelength."

"Saw that." Naruto chuckled.

"Yup. Well, I've gotta run. See you later, Naruto! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Teah-nee-chan!"

"Later, snookie!" Click.

Naruto beeped off his phone and slipped it into his pocket, only to hear it ring again. So he answered it.

"Any luck?" Came Itachi's voice.

"No." Naruto replied, sitting on the toilet. "I'm trying to go for it, though."

Itachi laughed on the other line. "So I've heard. Don't worry though, I see what you're going through. A friend of mine here is trying to work up the nerve to kiss that girl he really likes at midnight."

At least Naruto wasn't the only one. "I guess I'm not surprised!"

"Neither am I. Anyway, you maybe heard this before, but just go for it. If my brother really was a good friend, he'd understand."

"That's what Sakura and Teah-nee-chan said too."

"So there you go. They're right, you know."

"Duh, 'cause girls are ALWAYS right."

"Not quite, but you get my point."

"Yeah, I've got it. I guess I really should just do it."

"Atta boy. Well you let me know how it went, k? I've got to run."

"Ok, see ya! And do tell how your friend made out. ...No pun intended!"

The older Uchiha laughed again. "Very funny kiddo. I'll see you later. Happy New Year."

"Hapy New Year!"

"Later." Click.

Naruto sighed contendedly and headed out of the bathroom, determined.

Meanwhile...

Itachi pocketed his cell phone and went back to drinking his soda. I_He'll do fine._I He thought.

He then stood and sat next to a long-haired blonde who looked like a girl. "Any luck, ol' buddy?"

"Nah, I just can't do it, yeah." The blonde answered, eyeing a cute brown-haired girl who was chatting with Kisame's girlfriend and Pein's girlfriend, all were laughing.

"Sure you can do it, Deidara ol' pal." Itachi said in an encouraging way. "You've liked her since the fourth grade. Just go for it."

"It's not just that I'm nervous, Itachi." Deidara sighed. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship, it means more to me than anything in the world. If I lose her because she sees I'm in love with her, I'll never be able to live with myself."

"Don't be silly. She's your best friend, and if she really is, she'll understand and accept your feelings. But all in all, when you want something, just go for it."

"He's right you know." Sasori said as he sat down with them, having overheard. "It's how I got Angel anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right." Deidara said and then stood. "Excuse me, I'm just gonna go refill this."

Itachi and Sasori looked at one another and nodded. "He's doing it."

Later on...

It was 11:45. 15 minutes to midnight!

Naruto had butterflies in his stomach right now. Sasuke was getting some more punch again. Hmm, maybe he could get some kind of an idea of how he'd feel.

So, he went over to him.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Hey, Naruto. Having fun?"

"Yeah, you can say that. So, excited for the New Year?"

"Well, it'll be good to have a new year and fresh start, so I guess you can say I'm looking forward to it." Sasuke sipped his punch. "You?"

"Yeah, same here. It'll be awesome! Soooo, um, anyone you're looking to have a New Years kiss with?" Naruto asked with a blush.

Sasuke eyed him. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious!"

"Well, yes. I do have someone in mind, as you might know. I won't tell you who, but I really hope to share a New Years kiss with them." Sasuke said.

Naruto felt saddened, but he nodded and put on his foxy grin. "Good luck with that, Sasuke! I've got someone in mind too."

"Well, good luck with that too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

As Naruto turned to get more punch, he missed the look of jealousy in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, just out of curiosity, what if a friend of yours turned out to like you and wanted to kiss you?"

"Well..." Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "If for example, you liked me and wanted to kiss me, I would have no problem with it. I'd accept your feelings, you know that."

Naruto blushed and looked away. Sasuke had no idea how right he was.

"Well...okay, Sasuke! Great! Cool!" Naruto nodded. Inwardly he jumped for joy.

Meanwhile

"Hey, you!"

Deidara whipped around. Casana stood nearby with her drink in her hand, grinning. He blushed slightly. "H-hey Casana. Um...having fun, yeah?"

"Yep!" She nodded. "It'll be great to kick start to the New Year, eh?"

"That's for sure. A fresh new start. So, uh, looking to kiss anyone at midnight...yeah?" Then he inwardly kicked himself for asking that.

Casana laughed. "Yep, I sure am! I won't tell you who, but I really hope I can. What about you?"

"Yeah...me too. I really hope I can also." Deidara admitted, holding back from telling the whole truth. "All I'm hoping is that it won't mess anything up between us."

"Please, if the person you want to kiss likes you too, it should be no problem! Even if they didn't, and they were a good friend, they would accept your feelings. In example, say you liked me and wanted to kiss me..."

Deidara blushed madly and nearly spit what was in his mouth into his cup. She had no idea how right she was.

"I would accept your feelings no problem." She went on. "Because our friendship means more to me than anything in the world and I'm not about to let romantic feelings break us apart."

"Mm, yeah, makes sense, yeah." Deidara nodded in agreement. Inwardly he was jumping for joy.

And so...

"TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX...FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

Naruto quickly turned to Sasuke, ready to go for it, when the Uchiha suddenly came closer and kissed him fully on the lips. Naruto's heart pounded with joy and his legs melt to jello. Sasuke brought him closer, his arms around his waist, and Naruto wrung his arms around his neck.

Sasuke pulled away, their noses touching, and he smiled. "Happy New Year, Naruto. I love you."

Naruto felt his heart warm up with so much more love. "Happy New Year, Sasuke! I love you too." Was all he could say before they kissed again.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Sakura yelled to him.

And also...

"TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX...FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

"BLAST OFF!!" Tobi yelled.

This was it. Deidara turned to Casana, gathered up his courage and kissed her fully on the lips. His heart leapt for joy when she kissed back and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his.

They parted after a few moments, lost in each other's eyes.

"Happy New Year." Casana said, her eyes filled with love. "I love you..."

In that moment he could feel his heart fill up with so much more love. "Happy New Year. I love you too...yeah." Deidara murmured and kissed her again.

"Way to go, Deidara." Itachi said from where he stood.

And so, that very night, new couples hooked up, couples already together stayed together, and new friends were made. It was a great year, and now they were off kick start to a brand new year.

Happy New Year!


End file.
